In general, an electronic device includes an enclosure and electronic circuitry which resides within the enclosure. The electronic circuitry may include a printed circuit board (PCB) and a variety of electronic components (e.g., packaged integrated circuits, discrete components, connectors, etc.) which are mounted to the PCB. During operation, the electronic circuitry typically performs electronic operations while the enclosure provides a barrier against dirt and electromagnetic interference among other things.
The particular grade of the electronic components may be largely dictated by the temperature of the operating environment of the electronic device. For example, the electronic circuitry for a device which normally operates in a relatively stable room temperature environment may include commercial grade “off the shelf” electronic components. As another example, the electronic circuitry for an industrial setting such as a manufacturing floor having a slightly elevated temperature may include industrial grade electronic components to enable the electronic circuitry to cope with the higher temperature.
In a severe outdoor environment, the electronic circuitry may even be of military grade (i.e., Mil-Spec or Mil-Std components). An example of a severe outdoor environment is a desert where sand/ground temperatures may rise to 55 degrees Celsius or more. For such a high temperature environment, the electronic device may be provisioned with electronic components which meet military grade.